


Itch

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's better to not know the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

It had been bothering Franky since the day he had joined Nevada Tan, though even now he could not say what 'it' was exactly. Something about the four original members snagged at a corner of Franky's mind and just would not let go. It was not the lack of real food in the house or the insane mess they made of it that Franky could deal with. It was just something about the way they worked together that drove Franky absolutely crazy.

There was David, the most talented of them all, who spent hours agonizing over lyrics and harmonies until he got everything perfectly right. There was T:mo, David's best friend, and the disputable leader of the band, who had a talent for rousing everybody up for no reason at all. He had a great voice and a killer stage presence that Franky wished he had. There was Linke, the smart, arrogant know-it-all who spoke English like a mother tongue and played bass guitar. Last of all, there was Jan, the short, funny tech who played no instrument at all but scratched records that turned their music into something truly remarkable.

It took Franky an agonizingly long time to figure half of 'it' out but he finally realized it was something about the way T:mo and Jan interacted that bothered him. There were too many half-sentences between them and too many hours spent in locked rooms alone together. Even in Franky's most sewage-laden thoughts he would never have guessed they were banging each other. Franky's kink ended at watching porn together and threesomes with a busty groupie. Granted, the porn was very imaginative and the groupie was getting it from both ends but it ended there.

Illusions always do get shattered, though, and Franky's had the decency to wait until he was too far entrenched in Nevada Tan to think about backing out.

One night, after they had gone out and T:mo had had a little too much to drink (compared to Linke and Franky he was a complete lightweight), he leaned over and kissed Jan on the lips. Franky's mouth had dropped open when Jan did not even attempt to push T:mo away and instead kissed T:mo right back. Jan slid a hand behind T:mo's neck like he had done it a million times before and leaned up on his knees so that he was slightly above T:mo, all the while keeping their mouths tightly fused. Franky looked away when T:mo's hands started to roam over Jan's backside. He looked over at a drunkenly giggling David and a half-amused Linke, and had realized from their expressions that Jan _had_ done just that a million times before. That knowledge did not make Franky feel any better. He grabbed Linke's shoulder and hauled him into the bathroom, demanding to know what the hell T:mo and Jan were doing.

Linke was less drunk than he seemed and gave Franky a very level look before giving him an ultimatum that Franky had been desperately trying to not think about.

"They've been together for three years and they don't give a rat's ass what you think about it. The band was here before you and, if you leave now, we'll find someone to take your place eventually. It'd be a damn shame for you to go because you think it's wrong but it's your call, Franky."

Franky pressed his lips together and nodded. Fuck if he was going to ruin his chance to have everything he had ever wanted because two of his bandmates were gay.

Linke had given Franky one of his odd half-smiles and clapped him on the back.

"Welcome to the band, man," Linke said and left Franky alone in the bathroom.

Franky sat down on the edge of the bathtub for a few minutes. He did not have to like what T:mo and Jan were doing, he told himself, he just had to cope with it. With that thought in mind, Franky left the bathroom. He grabbed his things from the pile he had left them on the floor and went into one of the bedrooms.

"I don't have to like it," Franky muttered to himself as he shrugged out of his shirt.

T:mo and Jan could do whatever the hell they wanted with each other, Franky decided as he lay down on the bed. They could eat each other out, for all he cared. They could prance around the band house with rainbow flags and pride buttons. They could sing Barbra Streisand songs at the top of their lungs while dancing in tutus and ruffles. Franky would be damned if he watched them, though.


End file.
